My Immortal
by Sara's Twin
Summary: Pretty much a sequel to Going Under. Has Sara made it? How does Grissom react? Pleasre read and review.


My immortal

**My immortal**

She didn't want to open her eyes. All she could think of was that she failed again. Even up there somebody didn't want her. Tears moistened her eyes.

Why oh why did he save her? It's not like it would have made any difference. Sara would always stand alone.

She felt his presence in the room but refused to say a word to him. Why didn't he just leave? She would only cause him more pain. Her mother was right. She was a failure. Never would she be able to make a man happy, never would she be able to make someone love her. So why bother trying? She would be better of dead.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone._

Sara opened her eyes and looked straight at Grissom. His eyes looked cold. Not the mean kind of cold though, but sad cold. Like the whole world was crying.

"I think it's better for you to leave. I only give you misery." Her voice was like steel and hit Grissom straight in his heart.

She saw a tear glistering in his eye and turned her head away.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said: "I'm not going anywhere. Not until you look at me and listen to what I have to say."

"Don't bother Grissom." She didn't even look at him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I'm sorry Sara for all the things I've done to you. For all the pain you went through because of me. I know my words can't heal these wounds but I'm willing to prove myself. I love you honey. I always have." A lonely tear left his eye.

"I realise what kind of a jerk I must have been, by rejecting you every time you came near. I could've hit myself in the face every time it happened. But I was scared. Scared to love you, scared that I wasn't man enough to make you happy. I love you Sara. I've always did and I'll always do. Please don't give up on me. I'll never give up on you either again. I promise."

He was sobbing now, sobbing like a little child. She turned to face him and saw a broken man. His face in his hands and crying his heart out. She reached out to touch him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

"Grissom, all the things that happened can't be made up by some words or lousy promises. You've hurt me too many times for that."

"I know, but please give me one last chance to prove to you I really love you."

"And where would it take us? I mean, look at me. All these years I've loved you. All these years I've tried. I'm tired Gil. Tired of chasing after you. Tired of loving you. Look where it has leaded me to. I didn't even want to live any longer without your love. I loved you and God help me, I still do."

"But I love you too!" His voice was getting more desperate by the minute.

"I was only scared to hurt you again."

"Oh, like now I'm not!" The sarcasm rose through her voice.

"I left you behind in San Francisco. I've hurt you a lot back then. I was afraid to make the same mistake again. That I would get scared and back out of it again. But I never stopped loving you for one minute!".

"Great way of showing it then! You know, in San Francisco I really believed we had a future together. It felt right, everything we did. Our parting was awkward and it hurt a lot but I believed that one day we would be together again. That's the main reason why I came down to Vegas. But right now, I wish I never did."

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

Grissom didn't know what to say any longer. He knew Sara was right. He hurt her too many times and would never be able to make up for that again. Maybe he should just give up and face his destiny. Sara would probably never give him another chance again. She was right, he has had too many chances and had all ruined them.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"What makes you think you could really go for it this time?" He could see she hardly believed him.

"I came to you last night to tell you I love you. But you were already slipping away. I decided for myself to never leave you again. You were gone Sara. But I insisted on fighting harder for your life. I wanted you to wake up. The doctors had already given up on you but I didn't. And I never will give you up again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I'll hold your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me._

She reached out for his hand. Grissom took it and kissed her palm. Sitting there, they both cried their past away. Sara made eye contact for the first time.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

Grissom pulled her into a hug and whispered his promises in her ear over and over again.

"You'll never be alone again honey. Ever."


End file.
